


Jeté

by Alduc



Series: Les Archives Magnus [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dents, Instabilité Mentale, Mention d'alcool, Poupées, accident de voiture léger, blessure (cheville tordue), horreur corporelle, insalubrité, invasion de vie privée, vomissements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alduc/pseuds/Alduc
Summary: Traduction française non-officielle de la transcription de l'épisode 5 de The Magnus Archives
Series: Les Archives Magnus [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754026
Kudos: 1





	Jeté

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thrown Away](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/698332) by Jonathan Sims. 



> Si vous avez des commentaires à faire concernant la traduction, n'hésitez pas!
> 
> J'ai fait un dessin pour celui-ci, vous pouvez le voir ici =>[TUMBLR](https://alexiealducsdrawings.tumblr.com/post/631358503924154368/my-hand-closed-instead-around-cold-metal-and-i)

MAG005 -#0092302

Jeté

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[CLIC]**

ARCHIVISTE

Déposition de Kieran Woodward, concernant des objets récupérés aux ordures du 93 Lancaster Road, Walthamstow. Déposition originale donnée le 23 février 2009. Enregistrement audio par Jonathan Sims, Archiviste-en-Chef de l’Institut Magnus, Londres.

Début de la déclaration.

ARCHIVISTE (DÉCLARATION)

Je travaille comme éboueur pour le Conseil Forestier de Waltham. C’est un boulot pas si mal, si vous êtes capable d’endurer l’odeur et de vous lever au petit matin, sans parler qu’au cœur de l’hiver ça peut devenir déplaisant. J’ai dût casser la glace sur plus d’une poubelle durant ma carrière, juste pour être capable de les ouvrir. Quand même, la paie est très décente ; en tout cas une fois les heures supplémentaires et le bonus ajoutés, et lorsque que t’as fini ta tournée t’es habituellement libre pour le reste de la journée, alors tu travailles moins d’heures que le singe de bureau moyen ; seulement ces heures ont tendances à être moins plaisante que tout ce que vous pouvez trouver en regardant un tableur de comptable.

Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler des bénéfices et désagréments de travailler dans la collecte des ordures. Du moins, je crois être venu pour parler d’un problème spécifique que j’ai rencontré l’année dernière, en ramassant les poubelles au 93 Lancaster Road.

Maintenant, on rencontre des choses bizarres dans ce boulot constamment. Les gens ont un étrange blocage mental – cette idée que dès qu’un objet est mis à la poubelle, il est disparu. C’est officiellement un détritus et personne ne le reverra plus jamais. Le fait que quelqu’un aie du le prendre de ton bac jusqu’au site d’enfouissement ou le centre recyclage ne traverse pas vraiment leur esprit, et aucun d’eux ne semble réaliser qu’une douzaine de personnes vont probablement voir ce que tu jettes avant que ça ne disparaisse pour toujours. Mais non, pour autant que le reste du monde en pense, lorsque quelque chose est jeté, c’est parti, au-delà de toute compréhension humaine.

Ça laisse ceux d’entre nous qui travaillons dans le ramassage de déchets à voir un étrange côté de l’humanité, mais un qui est très honnête. Si tu es un buveur, il y a des chances que tes éboueurs connaissent mieux tes habitudes que toi, car on vide toutes les bouteilles. Et oui, on a de la mémoire, et on juge un peu parfois, quoique pas pour les choses auxquelles vous pourriez penser – tu peux jeter une montagne de porno grotesque, et tant que tu les attaches en piles faciles à ramasser, on est bien avec ça, mais si tu jette de la litière pour chat sans bien attacher le sac, tu peux être sûr que tu es maintenant haït par tous les éboueurs qui ont vidé un sac ouvert dans leur camion. Toutefois, je m’égare encore.

Le point est que le sac de têtes de poupées ne m’a pas dérangé. Je veux dire, c’était louche, ne vous méprenez pas – des centaines de petites têtes de plastique, me fixant du regard depuis le sac noir, qui, à part une légère brèche sur le côté, était intacte et proprement déposé, plutôt facile à lancer dans le camion.

Le sac était rempli de celles-ci. Il était placé juste à côté du bac à recyclage et au début je pensais qu’il n’y avait qu’une poupée avec sa tête positionnée vis-à-vis la brèche, mais lorsque j’ai lancé le sac dans le camion la déchirure s’est agrandie, déversant tout un tas de ces choses. J’ai estimé qu’il y en avait au dessus d’une centaine là-dedans. Elles étaient en plastique rigide avec ce visage de bébé qu’on semble voir sur n’importe quel jouet dans le genre.

Plusieurs d’entre elles avait différents cheveux moulés ou peints dessus, donc c’était clair que ce n’était pas une centaine d’exemplaire de la même poupée. Quelqu’un avait passé du temps à acquérir tout un tas de poupées différentes, qu’ils ont ensuite décapitées et fourrées dans un sac à poubelle. Elles étaient abîmées, mais pas à cause de l’âge – elles me semblaient comme si la personne avait pris des têtes de poupée neuves et les aurait traînées sur le béton rugueux, quoique je ne pourrais pas dire si elles étaient attachées au reste de la poupée à ce moment-là.

C’était insolite, certainement, mais le soleil brillait et nous étions quatre à travailler ensembles ce jour là. Alors ce fût assez facile d’en rire et de passer à autre chose. C’était l’ancienne équipe – moi, David Atayah, Matthew Wilkinson, et Alan Parfitt, qui conduit - conduisait - le camion.

Ce que ça a fait, par contre, est d’étiqueter le 93 Lancaster Road dans nos esprit en tant que ‘’la Maison de Poupées’’, puisque nous avons passé le reste de la journée à faire des blagues déplacées à propos du type de personne qui devait vivre là. J’ai dit plus tôt que votre éboueur en sait beaucoup à votre sujet. Cependant, ce n’est probablement pas vrai pour la plupart des gens – nous rendons service à des centaines de maisons tous les jours et qui peut garder le compte d’autant de gens? Qui le voudrait?

Il y a des résidences, toutefois, que tu apprends à garder un œil dessus; le genre d’endroit qui jette des trucs étranges et parfois dangereux. Comme j’ai dit, on sait probablement si tu es alcoolique, mais ce n’est pas parce qu’on t’observe obsessivement ou qu’on se préoccupe de ta santé. C’est parce que les bouteilles cassées et les morceaux de verre brisé sont dangereux et tu apprends à garder les yeux ouvert autour des maisons où tu as trouvé ce genre de choses. J’ai lu une fois que la collecte de déchets est la deuxième profession la plus dangereuse en Angleterre. Je ne sais pas si j’y crois – ils ont dit que la première était l’agriculture – mais nous avons notre lot de blessures, alors tu reste attentif et marque dans ta tête les résidences autour desquelles il faut faire attention.

Donc, après ça, La Maison de Poupées est devenue une de ces résidences pour notre équipe. Pas pour des dangers connus, mais quand quelqu’un jette un sac pleins de trucs bizarres comme ça, on ne sait jamais qu’est-ce qu’ils pourraient jeter d’autre. Aussi, Alan, et bien, il avait un sens de l’humour un peu tordu, et il adorait les têtes de poupées. Lorsqu’on lui a dit, il a insisté pour arrêter le camion et descendre venir voir, alors après ça, il s’était fait un point d’honneur de nous demander de garder un œil sur le 93.

Et c’est ce qu’on fit. Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, lorsqu’on arrivait au 93, on prenait le temps de chercher pour des objets étranges dans les bacs, mais rien ne sembla hors de l’ordinaire. Alan en particulier fût déçu par ce constat mais ça ne valait pas la peine d’y penser plus longtemps, alors on s’est sorti ça de la tête et avons poursuivi avec notre travaille quotidien. Ça a continué comme ça pendant quelques mois, et l’incident des têtes de poupées n’est pas ressorti, excepté pour quelques conversations intéressantes à l’usine de recyclage où, pour être honnête, je ne crois pas que quiconque y ait cru, ou s’ils y croiraient, ils tenteraient de voler la vedette avec leurs propres histoires insolites.

C’est au début du printemps que nous avons reçu notre deuxième sac bizarre du 93 Lancaster Road. Encore une fois, c’était un sac noir non-identifié placé à côté du bac a recyclage. Dès que je l’ai vu, j’ai su que c’en était un autre. La forme était trop régulière pour être un assortiment de déchets normaux. En le soulevant, j’ai réalisé qu’il était également beaucoup trop léger. Il ne pesait presque rien, mais était rempli à craquer de ce qui sonnait comme un gros tas de papier à l’intérieur.

J’ai lancé un regards aux autres et leur ai dit que je croyais qu’on avait un autre sac étrange. David et Matt se sont demandés si on devait l’ouvrir, puisqu’il n’y avait pas de déchirures comme la dernière fois, et pendant qu’on en discutait Alan est venu voir qu’est-ce qui nous prenait autant de temps. Il savait où nous étions, et tu pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu’il espérait que ce soit la raison pour le délais. Je l’ai regardé un seul instant et j’ai su que si on ne l’ouvrait pas, il le ferait.

J’ai levé les yeux vers la maison, m’assurant que personne ne regardait, mais 93 était tout près du début de notre route, alors c’était encore très tôt le matin et toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Il n’y avait aucun signe de mouvements, alors en faisant bien attention, j’ai ouvert le sac.

À l’intérieur il y avait du papier, comme je m’y attendait. Ça semblait être une singulière bande de papier d’écriture épais, à peu près un pouce de large. La lanière de papier était longue, si longue qu’on aurait dit que le sac tout entier était rempli uniquement qu’avec ce morceau, enroulé et tourné et écrasé pour entrer à l’intérieur. Il y avait des écris dessus dans une autre langue, du latin je pense.

Matt, qui fût élevé Catholique et qui ne la bouclait jamais à ce sujet, dit qu’il reconnaissait les mots et prétendit que c’était la Prière du Seigneur, le Notre Père, écrit encore et encore. Il semblait assez secoué par tout ça, notamment dût au fait que les rebords du papier paraissait légèrement brûlés, comme s’il avait été passé au dessus d’une chandelle ou d’un briquet. Il parut même hésiter à le jeter avec le reste des ordures, mais il n’y avait pas réellement d’autre choses à faire avec, alors dans le camion il est allé.

Alan n’a pas arrêté de sourire du reste de la journée, et il en ressentait une grande joie qui, bien franchement, devenait un peu dérangeante. De mon point de vue, c’était décevant comparativement aux têtes de poupées, mais la façon dont les autres avaient réagi m’a mis sur les nerfs.

Le troisième sac est celui qui a vraiment changé les choses. Ce fut deux semaines après celui avec le papier de prière dedans. En approchant du 93, j’ai remarqué qu’il y avait un autre sac près du bac. Les autres l’ont clairement remarqué eux aussi, et tout le monde est devenu silencieux. Les deux premiers avaient été les seules fois où il y avait eu un sac d’ordure qui n’était à l’intérieur du bac, alors il y avait peu de doutes dans mon esprit que ça allait être des déchets louches une fois de plus. Alan a arrêté le moteur dès que nous sommes arrivés au niveau de la maison et est sorti du camion. Peu importe ce qu’il y avait dans celui-ci. Il allait le voir de ses yeux.

Le sac était rempli à ras bord, comme les autres, mais il y avait comme du relief à la surface. On l’a tous regardé pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que je réalise que les autres attendaient que je le prenne – j’avais pris les précédents, donc apparemment c’est comme ça qu’on faisait maintenant. Ça me faisait l’effet d’un rituel.

J’ai marché jusqu’au sac et l’ai soulevé de terre. Il était plus lourd que le dernier, et en le bougeant il faisait du bruit, comme du sable ou du gravier qui se déplace, ou peut-être plus comme un cliquetis. J’ai commencé à l’amener vers mes collègues pour l’ouvrir, lorsque le bas du sac s’est accroché sur les briques basses au pied du jardin de la cour avant. Déjà rempli prêt à éclater, le sac s’est fendu facilement.

Du trou fraîchement déchiré se déversèrent des dents. Des centaines, milliers de dents ; elle tombèrent sur le pavé dans une chute blanche, crème et jaune, rebondissant lorsqu’elles touchaient le pavé, formant graduellement une pile d’une taille ahurissante. Une fois que le sac fût vide, nous somme resté là en silence, le regard fixé sur cette montagne de dents qui se trouvait maintenant devant nous.

Elles semblaient être des dents humaines, mais je ne suis pas un expert je ne souhaitais vraiment pas regarder de plus près. Finalement, David a brisé le silence en vomissant bruyamment dans une bouche d’égout tout près et je me suis éloigné du tas macabre. Même Alan avait l’air ébranlé par ça – je suppose que certaines choses sont déconcertantes peu importe à quel point nos intérêts sont sinistres. Nous avons appelé la police.

C’est une autre chose que les gens oublient à propos des éboueurs – on peut très bien appeler la police si on voit des trucs illégaux jeté à la poubelle. En général on le fait pas pour quelque chose de petit, mais ça...pour ça on a appelé la police. Ils sont arrivé plutôt rapidement et je me rappelle qu’ils étaient encore plus déstabilisé que nous.

Un d’eux a pris notre déposition, et l’autre est montée vers la maison pour vérifier l’état des résidents, et demander s’ils savaient quoique ce soit sur les dents. Pendant que l’officière cognait à la porte, nous nous sommes tous donné un mal pour mieux voir qui allait lui ouvrir. Après tout ça, il n’y avait aucune chance qu’on rate l’occasion de voir qui habitait au 93 Lancaster Road.

Éventuellement la porte s’est ouverte, et une vieille femme se tenait là, les yeux papillotant dans la lumière du petit matin et ayant l’air légèrement alarmée de voir la police. Inutile de dire que la vieille dame et son mari n’avait aucune idée des sacs étranges qui s’étaient manifestés dans leurs poubelles, et ont semblé correctement décontenancé lorsqu’on leur a donné les détails. Les officiers ont passé un bon dix minutes à faire de leur mieux pour ramasser toutes les dents, et nous avons poursuivi notre chemin. Je ne sais pas si l’enquête a donné quoique ce soit. En tout cas, je n’ai jamais été contacté à ce sujet, et si les autres l’on été, ils n’ont rien dit.

Et pour un temps, ça s’est arrêté. Nous gardions un œil ouvert lorsque nous descendions Lancaster Road, mais il n’y a pas eu d’autre sac d’ordures de mauvais augure. J’ai pensé que peut-être que l’implication de la police avait effrayé quiconque les déposait là. Peut-être même qu’ils avaient coincé le coupable et qu’ils ne nous avaient rien dit.

Je me suis mis a remarquer, toutefois, qu’Alan n’allait pas bien. Il arrivait souvent en retard au travail, et une fois sur place il était fatigué et grognon, étant désagréable avec tout le monde et nous repoussant de manière impolie lorsqu’on lui posait des questions sur sa santé et comment il allait. Ça semblait pire lorsque nous étions près de la fin de Lancaster Road, parfois il faisait aller le camion un peu plus vite, assez que nous devions courir pour garder le rythme. Éventuellement, après que j’eus trébuché sur un rebord de trottoir en me dépêchant et m’eus tordu la cheville, je l’ai confronté, lui disant que peu importe ce qui se passait, qu’il pouvait en parler ou passer à autre chose, mais qu’il avait clairement un problème à régler. Il est devenu très silencieux, puis a dit qu’il observait le numéro 93 certaines nuits. Il a dit qu’il voulait voir qui déposait ces choses. Qu’il devait savoir.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m’attendais. Des troubles à la maison, peut-être, ou la dépression, ma ça m’a pris par surprise. Je lui ai dit que c’était une très mauvaise idée, que si la police était toujours en train d’enquêter il allait plus probable qu’ils l’embarquent _lui_ comme coupable, et même si eux ne le faisait pas, le couple de vieux du 93 pourrait tout aussi facilement le faire arrêter pour harcèlement ou invasion de vie privée. Alan hochait la tête et sonnait d’accord avec moi pendant que je parlais, mais je pouvais voir qu’il n’écoutait pas. Il a juste répété qu’il avait besoin de savoir, et qu’il ferait attention, comme si ça devait me rassurer. Ça ne m’a pas rassuré, mais j’ai compris que je ne pourrais pas l’empêcher et la conversation s’est terminée dans un silence inconfortable.

Ce que je n’ai pas dit, c’est que j’ai presque fait la même chose une ou deux fois. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de toute cette affaire, au-delà de tout ce que j’ai rencontré, qui… je ne sais pas. Ça m’attirait et m’intriguait autant que ça me dégoûtait. Presque, mais pas assez pour faire quoique ce soit, et si j’avais besoin de quelque chose de plus pour me convaincre que laisser tout ça tranquille était la bonne décision, je n’avais qu’à regarder Alan. Plus le temps passait, plus les poches sous ses yeux étaient visibles, et je l’ai vu descendre une demi-douzaine de boissons énergisantes en une seule matinée, juste pour être capable de finir son quart de travail.

J’aurais pu dire quelque chose à notre supérieur, mais Alan était tout de même mon ami, et je ne voulais pas être celui qui lui donnerait des problèmes. Éventuellement, les choses sont arrivées à un point critique d’elles-même. Alan s’est endormi au volant et le camion a foncé dans un véhicule stationné. Personne n’a été blessé et le camion allait trop lentement pour faire des dommages substantiels mais, à ce point, s’en était assez pour le faire virer. Nous étions triste de le voir partir, mais pour être honnête, vers la fin il était devenu réellement déplaisant et aucun de nous n’a vraiment versé de larme à ce sujet. On a recruté un nouveau membre pour notre équipe, un jeune appelé Guy Wardman, et la vie a suivi son cour en paix relative. Pour un temps, en tout cas.

Puis, le 8 août l’année dernière, à neuf minutes passées deux heures du matin, je me suis fait réveiller par un message texte venant d’Alan. Ça disait ‘’JE L’AI TROUVÉ’’. Je lui ai répondu immédiatement – Qu’avait-t-il trouvé ? Était-ce peu importe qui laissait les sacs ? En avait-il apporté un autre ? Aucune réponse. J’ai texté Alan une fois de plus pour lui demander s’il allait bien. J’ai envoyé ce texto plusieurs fois, sans jamais avoir de réponses. J’ai tenté de l’appeler, mais personne n’a décroché. Plus les minutes s’étiraient en heures plus l’inquiétude grandissante dans mes tripes est devenue une certitude horrible, et je savais qu’Alan était disparu. J’ai aussi su que je devais aller au 93 Lancaster Road voir par moi-même. J’ai pris mon manteau et je suis sorti dans la nuit.

J’ai marché lentement, un peu à contre-coeur, alors le ciel commençait à être clair au moment où je suis arrivé. Il n’y avait aucun signe d’Alan , ou de qui il a pu voir. Il y avait, cependant, un nouveau sac de déchets à l’endroit habituel. Il était rempli, et cette fois le dessus avait été attaché avec un ruban vert foncé, noué en boucles comme sur une boîte vieux jeu de cadeau de Noël. Il était gonflé en relief un peu comme le précédent.

J’ai soulevé le sac, qui s’est avéré être plutôt léger, et j’ai enlevé le ruban. En l’ouvrant, j’ai vu du blanc se déplacer et, pendant une seconde, j’étais certain que c’était encore des dents. En regardant de plus près, toutefois, j’ai vu la vérité : des particules de calage. Des particules de calage en polystyrène. Assez pour remplir le sac jusqu’à capacité. Je fus presque soulagé avant que je réalise qu’il y avait autre chose à l’intérieur, quelque chose pour rendre le sac plus lourd qu’un sac pleins de polystyrène devrait être.

J’ai fermé les yeux et plongé mon bras dedans, m’attendant à quelque chose d’horrible. Ma main s’est plutôt refermée sur du métal froid, et j’en ai ressorti une masse de la taille d’un poing de ... je crois que ça devait être du cuivre ou du bronze, et elle avait été grossièrement sculptée en forme de cœur, mais un vrai cœur, pas comme un cœur de Saint-Valentin. Il était froid au toucher, comme s’il sortait tout juste d’un congélateur, et il m’a presque collé à la peau. Sur un côté était gravé le nom ‘’Alan Parfitt’’, les lettres creusées avec la précision d’une machine. C’est le dernier signe d’Alan que j’ai trouvé. Autant que je sache il n’a jamais été revu depuis.

J’ai donné la masse de métal à un ami qui travaille dans le traitement des déchets médicaux et qui me devait une faveur. Je lui ai demandé de la jeter en même temps qu’une livraison, puisque les incinérateurs médicaux brûlent plus fort que tout ce à quoi j’ai accès, et j’ai supposé que c’était ma meilleure chance de m’en débarrasser correctement. Je passe toujours sur Lancaster Road durant mon quart de travail, mais il n’y a pas eu d’autre sacs étranges au 93 depuis ce temps. J’ai surtout essayé d’oublier tout ça.

ARCHIVISTE

Fin de la déclaration.

  
C’est bien d’avoir une déposition où la plupart des particularités sont facilement vérifiables. Elle est accompagnée de témoignages plus court donnés par David Atayah et Matthew Wilkinson qui confirment le contenu des trois premiers sacs, ainsi que les détails à propos du comportement d’Alan Parfitt précédant son licenciement auprès du gouvernement local. Dans une occurrence inhabituelle de réellement utiliser la technologie, ma prédécesseure a eut la présence d’esprit de faire une copie de la dernière conversation par textos entre Alan Parfitt et Mr. Woodward.

J’ai demandé à Martin de faire un suivi avec Mr. Woodward la semaine dernière, mais ce fut peu éclairant. Semble-t-il qu’aucun autre sac n’est apparut au numéro 93 et dans les années qui suivirent, il a largement rejeté les nombreux aspects étranges de son vécu. Je ne m’attendais pas à grand-chose, car généralement le temps incite les gens à oublier ce qu’ils préfèrent ne pas croire, mais au moins ça a fait sortir Martin de l’Institut pour un après-midi, ce qui est toujours un soulagement bienvenu.

Sasha a eu plus de chance avec les vieux rapports de police. Alan Parfitt fut signalé disparu par son frère Michael le 20 août 2009, et il reste toujours introuvable. Le sac de dents est également corroboré par les rapports de police des Officiers Suresh et Altman, quoiqu’ils ne peuvent fournir aucun détail supplémentaire, car ils n’ont fait aucune arrestation ni localisés de suspects.

Le rapport médical sur les dents elles-même montre un élément curieux : les dents sont confirmées comme étant humaines, mais plus que ça, la personne qui les a examiné a pu déterminer...qu’elles étaient toutes à différentes étapes de décomposition et ne correspondaient à aucunes archives de dentiste disponibles, mais que les deux mille sept cent quatre-vingt dents étaient toutes la même.

Fin de l’enregistrement.

**[CLIC]**


End file.
